


A Week In The Mountains

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas, Hogan's Heroes
Genre: A walk on the fantastical side, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: A week in the mountains for the crew from Haven - Newkirk, Carter and Caeide O'Donnell - plus Garrison, Goniff and the rest of the crew from the Cottages.  A simple innocent little story about a simple innocent little family vacation.  Un huh!  With THESE guys?  If you believe that, I have some lovely lakefront property in the Sahara that I'd like to talk to you about!(After the war).Triple F warning - contains Fluff, Family and Fantastical ingredients.  Avoid if allergic.
Comments: 4





	A Week In The Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Fireworks, Anyone?'  
> Prequel to 'Just To Be Your Man'
> 
> Other stories referenced - GG 'Soldier-Boys', 'A Neat and Tidy Affair', and others  
> Other stories referenced - HH 'Expectations', 'Back to Normal Probably Isn't Going To Happen', and others

*  
Ah, fireworks! The loud booms and bangs, the cascading sparks and wild explosions. That all sounded like great fun to some, but for many who'd lived through a war well furnished with gunfire, the roar of cannons, explosions and other assorted loud noises, not so much! And with the Fourth of July coming up fast, they could expect plenty of noise!

Even in England there were enough Americans around to ensure there would be an uncomfortable amount of all that, however rude the locals might consider it, that celebrating of 'Independence Day'. Well, it was all a matter of your point of view.

It was the desire to avoid Fourth of July fireworks and related activities that inspired a joint family vacation far away from such things. Yes, Andrew Carter and Peter Newkirk, plus Garrison and his guys, and the O'Donnell sisters, of course. That should work out quite well! (Cough, cough, choke!!!)

The idea occurred to both O'Donnell sisters at the same time, inspired by a quick apprehensive look at the calendar on their kitchen walls, resolved by a fast phone call or two. They all needed a vacation! A family vacation - just Caeide, Newkirk, Carter from Haven, plus Meghada, Goniff, Garrison and the guys from The Cottages - in some quiet pastoral setting - the mountains, perhaps. Cousin Logan had been inviting them for some time now. That might be ideal!

Rather an old-fashioned notion, the two households headed off on a road trip, sharing a family vacation, but an appealing one. Time to relax, get reacquainted with old friends, better acquainted with more recently-acquired ones. Time to exchange stories, share knowledge, engage in a little light banter. Time to consider new possibilities, dream new dreams. Time to observe the local residents with their quaint local customs, enjoy a few local dishes. As Craig Garrison was wont to say, "what could possibly go wrong?"

**  
High atop a mountain in Scotland, Logan O'Donnell glanced over his list once again, firmly checking off the last item. Yes, everything was in place for the upcoming visitors. Specifically, the ones from Haven, in Wales, and The Cottages, in England, the households of Caeide and Meghada O'Donnell, the two oldest O'Donnell sisters.

He laughed to himself as he considered the visitors headed his way - such an assortment of personalities! Each interesting in their own way, but having the reputation for mixing together with amazing ease and to sometimes unexpected results.

Oh, the remaining two adult sisters, Ciena and Coura, along with Kevin Richards, their Bondmate, had been invited as well, but they were off doing something or other cleaning up a left-over mess from the war, and besides, their last visit probably still had Richards a little spooked. Anyway, while the former major was coming along nicely in the integration process, he still had a ways to go toward being totally relaxed around the Clan-at-large, and the Castle HAD seemed to go out of its way to get under his skin. The man had looked positively pale by the time they'd left!

Of the O'Donnell brothers, only Ian had been available, the others performing at a different family gathering half-way around the world.

An invitation had been given to the parents and younger brother of Jeffrey Ames, Bondmate to Ian O'Donnell, as well, but Logan been notified only that morning that they would be unable to attend due to the premature arrival of the first Ames grandchild. A pity, that; he would have enjoyed discussing any variety of matters with the elder Ames, and he thought adding Jeffrey's firebrand of a mother to the mix would prove stimulating. Now even Ian had departed to greet the new arrival, right after dropping off that last delivery of supplies for this gathering.

While there had been a general 'I'm holding open house' announcement to the Clan at large, as was only polite, it had tacitly been understood that this gathering was really for the inhabitants of Haven and The Cottages, their cadre of battle-weary warriors, and Logan doubted many others would show up, wanting to respect that. 

By this morning, it looked as if those two households would pretty much form the basis, if not the whole, of the guest list. And even if it was ONLY the Haven crew and those from The Cottages, that would be quite an experience all in and of itself, he was quite sure.

The thought of Goniff Grainger and Andrew Carter being together under the same roof he found particularly amusing - two rather quirky individuals of such enthusiasm and odd thinking patterns should provide any number of entertaining outbursts from the more staid members of the group.

He double-checked the most troublesome item on his list (and, this being the Castle, there WERE more than a few troublesome items on there!). But pretty much at the top? The piranha in the moat. 

Perhaps a bit over-the-top, that addition, especially for the mountains of Scotland. But that sudden influx of particularly daring, highly annoying birdwatchers a few years back had been the last straw. Cheeping and twittering all over the place, poking their noses everywhere outside, upsetting the eagles, making the griffins even more skittish than usual, and even thinking he should provide them food and lodging! "But - isn't this an inn?" one dense soul had asked, only blinking in confusion at Logan's growled, "NO!! It's more of an OUT!! Let me show you the way!!"

The nerve! Just because they'd so boldly (and rudely!) ignored all the 'Do Not Enter', 'Trespassers Will Be Mounted And Stuffed' and 'Free Funerals, No Advance Notice Needed, We Will Make All The Arrangements', and various other such warning signs posted along the arduous climb to his domain! He'd chased them off, but brooded over the next batch possibly just around the corner.

He admitted to himself now that, in his annoyance at their intrusion, he might have overreacted just a teensy bit more than perhaps was wise. 

Yes, he might have gone a little overboard with arranging for the breeding of that special batch of piranha, the ones able to adapt to surviving the cold waters in these parts. He truly hadn't expected them to adapt quite so WELL, not so much that they would begin breeding. After all, he'd specified all of one sex, not a mixture. And while they weren't breeding quickly, still, he'd started with a small school of an even dozen of the extravagantly-toothed creatures, a bright orange variety so you could see them easily, but there were quite a few more than that now. Now, what with the fish being quick and reclusive, and that additional, unexpected mutation that was rapidly changing their coloration to an uneasy match for the water-and-stone pattern of the moat itself, he had never come up with the exact same count twice, not within the past few months.

Still, there was that deep spot he'd dug out particularly for their shelter in months when the temperatures dropped even more than usual, and he'd lured the population in there with a lovely bit of cow entrails, closing and locking the barrier, in preparation for the visitors. That should be safe enough. 

Of course, his certainty that the thirty-nine he'd counted really were the entire lot was less than he might have preferred. He hadn't seen any stragglers, so it was probably okay. After all, this particular set, per his specifications, were fierce looking enough, but more than content with what he provided in the way of nourishment - grain, crickets, a bucket of offal every other day or so, table scraps of all sorts - and weren't likely to go actively hunting for a hot bloody meal. Still, if one tumbled into their midst, they just might decide to go for a between-meal snack. He thought uneasily about how eagerly they'd munched down on those cow remains.

He would be sure to doubledown on the warnings, the cautions he'd give the guests, ie. no swimming in the moat, no dangling parts of the body in the moat, no wrestling on the edge or the drawbridge where a tumble into that moat might easily occur - all were only sensible when any stray flesh-eating fish might still be lurking. He anticipated no real problems.

So, back to the list - Ian had delivered the last of the foodstuffs and backup cases of beverages, the bedrooms and suites newly turned out with fresh linens. The rooms had been assigned after consultation with the two sisters - the Bonded units would have their own suites, of course but the other three men would share a triple-bedded suite of their own. Oh, there was room enough to give each their own space, but for various reasons it seemed safer to keep them together.

The other inhabitants of the Castle had been notified of the expected guests and reminded of appropriate polite behavior in the presence of Family and Friends that included former-Outlanders. 

The records Meghada and Caeide had inquired about were already sorted out into the small anteroom off the library, awaiting their arrival. 

The eagles - well, all he could do there was issue a firm warning about those beaks and claws and uncertain temperaments. Those winged beasts took no instruction from him, after all.

The baby griffins weren't flying yet, and the adults sticking close to the nest in the tall trees about a hundred yards from the north tower til they could, so that should be fine. With their protective coloration, it was unlikely they would even be seen. They weren't particularly dangerous, of course, at least not the young ones, but that odd effect they had on any humans, especially Outlanders, who came within a certain range was disconcerting, to say the least. For some reason, the babies were even more powerful in that psychic urging than the adults, and it wouldn't do to have them get too close to his guests.

The sudden inability to tell a lie, even a tiny white lie - no, even more than that, the sudden compulsion to tell the truth, to bare all, in spite of any objections or rudimentary common sense! - THAT was the result of being too close to those youngsters, and that could cause the most embarrasing situations. There WAS that young one that didn't seem to belong to that family group, but it was content enough to wander around in Logan's office, using that perch left over from the golden eagle with the injured wing. He'd just keep the door closed; it should be fine.

"No, there should be no problem," he said smugly to himself, a satisfied smile on his face. "All is well under control. This should be a lovely - "

A gentle throat-clearing noise came from the other side of his desk. "Ahem."

The smile faded as he looked up at the towering presence in front of his desk.

"Hello again, Logan. Did you miss me, dear? And you're right, it should be an utterly LOVELY time! I wouldn't have missed it for the world! I've heard so MUCH about these dear boys!"

He gulped, and the smile was now a little sickly, even though he hastened to nod a quick agreement with the statuesque and quite beautiful female standing there. He and Anzuzia had a good relationship, had some exceptionally good times together, but putting her together with guests, particularly THESE guests?? Aie!!!

"I agree with Anzuzia, my dear boy! A lovely time. I'm quite looking forward to it," and THAT voice, that smirking face, made him lose all color in his face and his throat closed up, leaving him unable to utter a single word.

{"A lovely time!!! Oh my sweet Aunt Tilda's bustle!!! Meghada is never going to forgive me for this!"}

Glumly swallowing a double shot of whiskey, he re-thought his earlier musings, with some significant alterations. Now it was more along the lines of - {"It sounds like the beginning of a story straight out of 'Weird Tales'. I can just see the introduction now - "Several different elements, each dangerous in their own right, now coming together. Will there be a harmonious swirling and mixing, like a rather delightful cocktail? Or will that swirling becoming something quite different, a raging whirlpool resulting in an explosive chemical reaction? Only time would tell."}. 

He shuddered and quickly poured himself another drink.

***  
At Haven, things were in a scurry. Maude and Marisol were remaining behind to take care of the livestock and the farm in general, neither having a taste for the mountains and rather looking forward to some quiet time together, while Caeide, Peter Newkirk and Andew Carter were headed off to Caeide's Cousin Logan's place high in the Scottish mountains.

Caeide had, as always, made out her lists. Well, the one special item she was taking to turn over to Logan didn't go on any list; it wasn't likely she'd walk off and forget that glass and metal case with its six revolting volumes, not as eager as she was to get it safely out of their household! He had promised to send it on to the Grandmother's place in Homeland for her. Still, there were lists of what Maude and Marisol might need to know or need reminding of. Lists of what they were taking as their contribution to the gathering - Haven cheeses and preserves and the like. Lists of what they needed to take on a more personal level. None of it was overly-complicated, not for a simple one-week vacation in a friendly destination, probably not even enough to warrant those lists. But lists were Caeide's long-established way of keeping her mind organized enough to let her relax in the process, so no one quibbled, though that didn't mean she didn't come in for her share of the usual teasing.

Even Andrew Carter didn't quibble, exactly; he just tried to pretend Caeide hadn't meant his list as being finite. After all, he should have SOME say in what he took with him; he was a grown man, wasn't he? But somehow, that didn't exempt him from a stern and watchful eye from the Mistress of Haven. Yes, she knew quite well he was a grown man - he was also Andrew!

Andrew Carter might be clever, far more than most, but Caeide was more DETERMINED than most, so Maude and Marisol figured the odds were in her favor of the trio heading out WITHOUT many of Andrew Carter's little 'surprises' that he kept trying to sneak in. The two staying behind watched in amusement as luggage was packed, placed beside the kitchen door - and then searched by Caeide, at first with some amusement, then, with each repacking, more and more exasperation seeping in. 

Newkirk had reached the exasperated stage much earlier - in fact, when those first labeled batches of 'homemade firecrackers', 'mini-rockets', 'sparklers' {"whatever THOSE are!, and whatever the BLOODY 'ELL those last three bundles might be, the ones marked 'superdooper-multi-wowies'!"} were discovered in Andrew Carter's carryall. Newkirk hadn't asked about what those last ones actually did; frankly, he really didn't want to know!

"Andrew, NO! NOTHING that goes bang! We already went over this!" Peter exclaimed, knowing from the look on Caeide's face that she was almost beyond a calm reprimand at this point. He was pretty sure that scrunched up face was because of a dire need to laugh, not a result of a desire to seriously pop Andrew a good one, but that wasn't a total certainty.

Andrew Carter looked a little sheepish even as he fervently protested what he considered the unnecessarily harsh restriction. HE thought Logan and the rest of the Family and Friends would ENJOY his little additions!

"It's not a LOT, Peter! Just a few things to help if things get a little dull, ya know? And the firecrackers are more just a 'pop!', most of them anyway, and the sparklers are really more of a 'hiss'. Though they're real pretty, with all the different colors and stuff I mixed in with the gunpowder and iron shavings! That just leaves the mini-rockets and the superdooper-multi-wowies, and I don't think Logan will mind even those so much. Caeide didn't say anything about him having livestock, after all!"

"Maybe I didn't specify that, Andrew, but I'm pretty sure there is a milk cow, maybe a few goats, chickens and such. The piranha might not mind; I really don't know for sure, but they are nasty enough without taking a chance on annoying them further."

She tried to ignore the way Andrew's eyes lit up at the idea of an up-close look at the deadly many-toothed fishes he'd heard about, and she shot Peter a warning glance. The roll of the eyes she got from him, along with the knowing nod told her Peter would be making sure Andrew's close-up look didn't get TOO close-up! 

"And the eagles and such might not technically be considered livestock, but they might get a little agitated, and they aren't overly friendly at the best of times. They aren't going to appreciate your explosive genius any more than the livestock here does," Caeide explained hiding the smile she wanted to give at the look on Carter's face. She DID hate to disappoint him, but Logan's place was problematic enough without Andrew getting all enthusiastic with the pyrotechnics!

"And some of the Family, well, some of them do tend to shift forms on occasion, and their control is a little less steady when wings or fur is involved. I doubt they would appreciate all the noise either."

Actually, neither Andrew nor Peter had seen many of the Family in such form, well, other than Caeide herself and the sisters and a cousin or two, but they might as well be prepared for the eventuality. There was just something about the wide open spaces around Logan's place that called to their inner nature.

The next time, when the bundles ended up in Newkirk's luggage, her smile hadn't appeared at all, especially with the new addition of 'multi-colored smoke plumes'. 

Andrew's glib "you always blame ME! Maybe Peter put them there!" got a snort from her, and a fast slap upside the head from the Englishman. 

"Right likely, that, now ain't it, Andrew?!" Newkirk fumed.

The third time, when it was HER dress leathers being used to hide all of the previous plus a small tin box labeled 'whooosh powder', she'd laid down the law, all the while she grimly pulled EVERYTHING out of all three carryalls and piled it all on the kitchen table, then very carefully repacked what SHE felt was acceptable. Nothing was leaving that kitchen until it was all loaded directly into the car in about thirty minutes! And Andrew Carter wasn't coming withing five feet of any of the lot! She was rapidly filling a small box that Marisol would put back in Andrew's room after they were gone.

{"That reminds me, I only searched the car once; I probably need to go through it once more, knowing Andrew! He did disappear awhile ago to say goodbye to Angie and the rest."}

Though she did have a few questions about those two books and the small basket of items from the trinket cabinet.

"And you think you need to bring these, why??" she asked, with a cautious frown. The books were among the several Andrew had used in formulating what they now termed 'Andrew's Dance', an erotic tour de force, and while not likely to raise even a brow among those born to the Clan, there would be others there on this little outing. Others perhaps less accustomed to the more involved interpersonal emotional and physical interactions those books illustrated in such detail. Well, such things weren't everyone's cup of tea, and many of those now considered Family still clung to the more conservative interpretation of sexual interactions they had been accustomed to as strictly Outlanders. Well, perhaps not tightly as before they'd encountered each other and the Clan, but still . . . 

And the trinket cabinet? There were those even of the Clan who might be slightly taken aback by some of the items that prized storage piece contained. The founders of Haven, and their inheritors, had actively sought out such amusing 'toys' for generations, sort of a family hobby, much to Andrew's delight (and Peter's supposed resistance).

That look of innocence had Newkirk steeling himself for Andrew's answer. Others might take that at face value; HE'D had far too much experience with the man to be that foolish!

"Well, from what I've heard, it seems that Casino might like to browse through the books a little; I'm hoping he might bring some of his own library too. I've heard he's got some real interesting stuff! And I'd love to see what Goniff has to say about a few things, since he's got sort of the same set-up as we have here - with him and Craig and Meghada, I mean, and you and me and Peter. And I was thinking, ya know, some of those things from the trinket cabinet, we never HAVE been able to figure out. Maybe Actor or some of the others would have an idea what they're for, how they're used."

Newkirk groaned. Frankly, he would die just as happy if he NEVER knew what those toys were used for. In fact, he'd discovered Caeide was right; he really WAS the more conservative of the three of them where such things were concerned, far more than Andrew, much to everyone's surprise. 

Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't willing to join in, play his appointed role (whatever that might be at that particular time), but only to make Andrew happy, of course! (Of COURSE that was the only reason!!). He'd explained that to Caeide more than once, but somehow from the slightly-hysterical laughter his lofty explanation of noble self-sacrifice had received, he wasn't quite sure she believed him entirely. Well, yes, the circumstances MAY have been such that would have led her to think he'd been a willing, eager, even enthusiastic participant, but that just proved he was really quite an adept actor. Yes, of course.

Still, only two hours after their original planned departure time, the trio set out for Scotland. Caeide hadn't even mentioned the few little items she'd removed from the car before they took off; hopefully Andrew would find enough to amuse himself at Logan's place not to be upset at the temporary loss of his 'splish-splasher', or the 'water bazooka', or even his rolled bundle of 'whiz-bangs'. The first two seemed to imply 'water', and that moat filled with water just might prove too tempting, no matter how many prohibitions were put in place. Once she figured out what those three things really were, (if she ever did), then she'd decide whether or not to 'find' them, once they got back home. In the meantime, they'd just have to manage without those additions to the festivities.

****  
Things weren't going all that smoothly at The Cottages either.

"Come ON, you guys! We were supposed to be out of here an hour ago! We got ready for missions behind enemy lines in less time than it's taking you to get your act together for a simple little vacation!" Garrison roared down the corridor from his, their, quarters to where Actor, Chief and Casino, each in their own rooms, were supposedly getting ready for this road trip leading to a week-long vacation at Logan's Castle, perched high on a mountain in Scotland. 

Meghada and Goniff had left hours ago, supposedly intending to help Logan with any last-minute preparations, though he had his suspicions that they really just liked the idea of NOT traveling in a cramped car with Casino and his grumbling, or Actor and his pontificating on whatever erudite subject took his fancy this time. There had been a picnic basket and a lap robe in the back of the car, so he figured there were a few other plans in the works as well. He found himself really wishing he was with them to enjoy everything planned, but then who would get the rest of the crew off and on their way?

He glanced at the clock one more time.

What could be taking them so long, he had no idea. Supposedly everything was being provided, including the booze, no matter how much Casino doubted the adequacy of that vital element to his future relaxation. "Well, since there won't be any dames, at least no available ones, if ya know what I mean. Gotta have SOMETHING to take the edge off!"

The safecracker was still grumping about Garrison's refusal to take two cases of Scotch with them. They were headed to Scotland, for heaven's sake, home of that distillery with the mouth-watering goods they'd sampled previously! And when Logan bragged about having an extensive cellar devoted to all sorts of alcoholic delights, hell, the guy had a castle, with cellars stretching every which way! Garrison recalled that long feasting table - there'd been various wines, brandies, mead, Scotch, bourbon, and several other offerings. Talk about coals to Newcastle!

And Garrison showing up from his London shopping excursion without those requested new additions to Casino's 'library' hadn't gone over well either. He'd heard about THAT for sure. Casino was still moaning about how Garrison had let him down.

"You wouldn't've had to go searching around in the racks, ya know, Warden. Lorman already had 'em set aside for me. Now he'll go and let someone else have 'em! There's a waiting list, ya know??! First two of a new series just coming out - 'Dispelling The Hoax! The Truth Behind The Great Literary Masterpieces. Find Out What Those In The Know Don't Want YOU To Know!!' - that's how they're billing the whole sheebang! Real educational stuff, like Beautiful is always pushing on us. 

"The first one is 'The More, The Merrier - The True Erotic Adventures of Robin Hood, Maid Marion, Friar Tuck and The Merry Men of Sherwood Forest' and the second, 'Mother Goose, Snow White and The Seven Dwarves, Sleeping Beauty and All The Rest - The REAL Lust-Inspired Stories Behind The Fiction'. I think there's like twelve in the whole series coming up!"

Well, Casino could just grump and grumble to his heart's content as far as Garrison was concerned. He had no regrets about the decision on his part to cross Lorman's Speciality Shop off his London shopping list. 

The display in Lorman's window had been enough to turn his initial qualms into concrete opposition to the whole idea. Never mind the sex and drug paraphernalia laid out so openly, (and how they managed that with the local ordinances, he could only guess - it probably involved sums of money being passed along to the local constabulary in his estimation), he wasn't about to walk into an establishment with large posters proclaiming the availability of 'Dr. Livingstones and the Sex-Starved Cat-Women of the Yucatan', or 'Louisa Alcunt's Little Women, As You've Never Seen Them Before!!'. 

'A Mad Horticulturist and His Sex-Garden of Delights' didn't appeal either, and the lurid illustrations were frankly more disturbing than the ones on the 'Dr. Livingstones' poster. That one in the lower left corner actually made him cringe; he would never look at an arum lily in quite the same way again! 

The fact that those three were the LEAST disturbing of the dozen or so garish posters had made him take a deep breath, turn and head back to the car. No, Casino could just lump it! He wasn't setting one FOOT in that place!

His reflections were interrupted by Chief, making his silent way into the kitchen, small dufflebag ready to set by the door. 

"Sorry, Warden. Was listening to Pappy bitch and moan about you not being able to handle a simple shopping list all of a sudden; figured it'd be an easier trip if he gets it out of his system now. Kind of a shame, though, you passing on those 'literary offerings' of his. I was kind of looking forward to those."

Garrison gave him an incredulous look. "Are YOU taking an interest in all that now, Chief?"

Chief gave a slow smile, his dark eyes twinkling. 

"No, but watching Actor when he got a good look at that 'educational new literary series' would've been a lot of fun. He's spent the last month or two really pressing us to upgrade our reading interests, and Pappy has been bragging about how he'd been doing that, even had some real educational stuff on order, "the classics, ya know, like yer always going on about". Like I say, it woulda been real interesting to see Actor's face."

Actor made his stately way down the corridor, large suitcase in hand. Garrison gave that leather receptacle a jaundiced look. 

"Are you planning to spend the entire month, Actor?" he asked, knowing he'd packed a case about the same size as Chief's and had plenty of room to spare.

That got a superior smile and a lofty, "one must be prepared for any eventuality, Craig. While we did not dress for dinner on our other visits, one never knows, and I would not to offend our host by appearing in day clothes for such an occasion."

Casino appeared in time to hear that snobbish remark and quickly retorted, "you show up wearing a shirt, some pants, Beautiful, and I figure everyone'll be satisfied with that. In fact, I figure everyone'll appreciate it if you did, the pants, I mean; talk about an appetite spoiler! Sheesh!"

Garrison shook his head at the squabbling voices and silently motioned everyone out the door. He just knew Meghada and Goniff were having a better time with THEIR car trip than he would with his! 

He was already mentally rehearsing his lines. {"No smoking in the car." "Stop bellyaching about the booze and the magazines, Casino. I doubt you'll get bored." "Actor, time for a change of subject, or maybe you might just take a nap." "Gentlemen, do NOT make me stop this car!" "Alright, one more word and we're turning right around!"}. 

He figured his throat would be dry and scratchy well before they got where they were going.

*****  
As for Meghada and Goniff, it had been a pleasant, if long, drive, one that had turned occasionally hilarious, sometimes serious, as times between Meghada and Goniff tended to do. The picnic basket and the lap robe had both fulfilled their purpose, and Meghada had just finished giving one last cautionary warning.

"And, I know I've said it before, but PLEASE keep those fingers of yours - "

Goniff interrupted with a roll of his eyes and a put-upon sigh. "Yes, I know. Keep my fingers off the sparklies. You know I wouldn't just TAKE anything, 'Gaida, w'at with Logan being Family and all. Can't say I might not BORROW something for a day or two, just to get a closer look -"

And this time the interruption was on her part.

"Don't! Not even borrowing! Some of those sparklies Logan has sitting around bite, my impetuous laddie! And anyway, that wasn't what I was going to say. I was GOING to remind you to keep your fingers away from the eagles and out of that blasted moat with all those hungry fish swimming around. And I'm sure my sister and Peter would appreciate your trying to keep Andrew's fingers out of there as well! You know how he is with animals of just about any sort! Can imagine him even trying to make friends with that huge slithery thing that tried to make a snack out of Craig!" She shuddered remembering the cold look in those dark eyes, impassivity turning to fury when they stole the giant snake's prey.

"Well, you can count on that, 'Gaida! Aint likely to be risking delicate instruments like these on those ruddy birds OR the piranha!" he retorted, wiggling his fingers in the air in front of his face admiringly.

They were both laughing when they made their way over the lowered drawbridge. The laugher died away when they got a good look at their host's face, that look of serious apprehension.

"Meghada, I'm sorry," Logan said. "Really, REALLY sorry! I wouldn't have had this happen for the world! I would have tried to have one of the Seekers reach out and bring you up to date before you got here, but - well, frankly, I thought that might be even MORE hazardous! Well, giving offense in that corner is never good, you know."

Considering he said all that even before he'd given her a welcoming hug said a lot, enough she felt herself cringe in reaction.

"Oh, glryck! Logan! It's too late to reach Craig and the guys, stop them! How bad is it??! What are we looking at??!"

Goniff's blue eyes were huge, looking from one cousin to the other. 

"Blimey! We got trouble??" 

He really hoped not, had really been looking forward to this week away. 

That last 'consultation' had been the last straw as far as he was concerned. That ruddy snake had been at least three times Goniff's length, had dropped out of nowhere and had Craig wrapped up like a sausage in a biscuit in less than a blink. It had taken all of them to free him, not by killing it, but at least by annoying it enough it decided to search for easier prey. No matter the big bastard wasn't poisonous, it DID have a nasty bite, to which he and Meghada and Actor could testify, right along with Craig. Now he seriously needed some downtime, and in a place where Craig couldn't come up with a wild hair and find some way to dump them in the soup. 

And besides, he found Logan's old castle interesting and their other trips hadn't been conducive to wandering around, investigating all the little hidden secrets the place might have. Oh, he knew he couldn't make off with any little sparklies, Logan being Family and all, but he could still LOOK, couldn't he??

The promise of feasting added to the anticipation, though he intended to avoid the bird-pepper haggis after Meghada's warning. 

And he had to admit, he was a little curious about those rampart ghosts, whatever Logan had said their names were - Mollie, Millie, something like that? And Charlie, maybe? Did they really die while having wild sex up there - well, he supposed it was more when they FELL from way up there, but if they kept coming back, trying again, did they feel it was worth it? And if they did, just what HAD they been doing? Maybe something he might like to give a try, just not on the top of a castle wall??? And why did THEY make it back as ghosts when the others (others? How many others??) hadn't? The questions just bubbled around in his mind!

Logan hesitated, then waved them forward.

"Come along in; I have refreshments waiting. You're going to need them even more than usual after I explain," Logan said ruefully.

They got settled at the small table in the courtyard, strong drink poured, a platter of sandwiches and such slid to the center of the table. There was something about the way Logan drained that mug, almost with an air of desperation, that made the hair on Meghada's neck stand up straight.

"Alright, cousin. Spill," she ordered firmly.

"She's back. Well, actually, they're both back," he confessed, avoiding Meghada's eyes. "I didn't invite either, well, no more than the usual 'open house' issued to the Clan-at-large. I wouldn't, not with the primary invitation being to you and your family, cousin. But it's not like I can UN-invite them, either. After all, for one, this was HER home before it was mine, and the other - well, I just couldn't. One DOESN'T, you know."

Meghada groaned, while Goniff, increasingly impatient with being out of the loop, took a cautious sip from his mug, smiling ear to ear at the flavor and strength of the honey mead contained therein, finally blurted into the grim silence.

"Just WHO'S back? Come on, don't leave me 'ere twisting!?" he demanded as he reached for that hearty sandwich calling his name.

Meghada sighed, taking a large drag from her own mug. "It would appear Anzuzia, for one. The original owner of the Castle. She likes to come back, every now and then. She's - well, Clan, at least by a later Bonding, and her children certainly were Clan - it's a long story, laddie," she admitted, knowing it would be not only a long story, but a complicated one.

Logan nodded. "I'm not sure where she goes when she's not here, or if she really LEAVES, so much as decides not to make her presence known. The thing is, when she IS here, the Castle is much more active, more energetic - certainly more unpredictable. 

"Maybe it's that I can't predict its actions, its mood quite so well then. It is just that, when she is NOT here, the Castle tends to just whisper things, gently encourage those who listen to reach out for their dreams. Yes, sometimes those whispers are very persuasive and not necessarily in the best interest of the one listening, since it truly doesn't understand human limits. 

"When she IS here, that encouragement is much stronger, and some of those dreams it finds and strokes are very deeply hidden, perhaps repressed. It can lead to, well, occasionally harrowing results. For example, Great-great-great uncle Ruark deciding to experience his long-hidden but impassioned dreams of flying. Truly unfortunate, that, his not having wings. If it hadn't been for one of the other guests who DID have wings and was close at hand, he would have ended up just a faint splatter on the meadow."

He started to take another drink, only to find his mug empty, a state he hastened to remedy.

"Of course, it's not always like that. Sometimes those results are most pleasing, but I wouldn't dare predict which it would be in any particular case."

Goniff frowned, remembering some of what he'd been told before.

"So, alright. This Anzuzia, she's either woke up or come for a visit. So who's the other 'she' that's got your knickers in a twist?" he asked, suspicion heavy on his brow.

"The Banshae D'Or, Goniff - otherwise known as the Grandmother."

That was more than enough. Goniff grabbed his mug and, copying his companions, drained it in one gulp. It was warranted, certainly, from what he'd seen and heard of THAT worthy! 

Frankly, the way she'd watched him at their prior meeting here at the Castle had made him more than a little uncomfortable, like being a fat grasshopper who'd caught the attention of a hungry hen. Well, they BOTH had looked at him that way, the old Grandmother he'd met first, then this newer one. Flattering in a way, maybe, but - no, nothing to make him all cheery about. If she'd been more 'grandmotherly', he would have done the pretty, charmed her like he'd done the first one, without putting himself too far out there. As it was, the current Grandmother, it being a title, a rank, not an indication of age, was maybe three or four younger than Meghada. And nevermind himself, he hadn't been all that happy about her giving CRAIG all those considering, come-hither looks either! He'd actually started to tell her that little fact when 'Gaida had clamped her lips over his at the same time she stomped on his foot. By the time his eyes cleared and he caught his breath, Craig was over talking to Actor and the Grandmother was otherwise occupied.

The others arrived in a timely manner, the Haven group first, with Garrison and the guys less than an hour later. It took time to settle everyone in, especially with Anzuzia having changed the sleeping arrangements for the three guys from The Cottages for some reason of her own, though not meddling with the two suites for the Bonded trios. Logan didn't ask, didn't really want to know - he already HAD a pounding headache!

One day flowed into another, without particular mishap. Sometimes they formed one large group, but more often it was one or two individuals enjoying each other's company, or a group of a few more. Whatever suited their mood. It was very loosely organized, meal times being set and shared by all, but for the rest, that was left up to the individuals involved.

Goniff had laughed when Andrew brought out his books to have 'a little discussion'. Thankfully, that's all Andrew had in mind, nothing of a more demonstrative nature, because while Goniff didn't want to hurt the man's feelings, and while he liked Newkirk and Caeide's partner, found him amusing as hell, he thought the Family had more than enough complications going on already. Well, maybe not MORE than enough, but at least enough to make him think any more would be counterproductive. 

Besides, he had plans of his own for this week; wouldn't do to wear himself out expanding the agenda, OR getting Meghada and Craig pissed off at him, or Caeide and Newkirk either, for that matter. He knew HE'D be more than a little annoyed if Craig decided to get involved in anything 'personal' while he was here, and fair was fair. Meghada he knew just wouldn't, so that wasn't an issue.

"I'm really glad Coura got these back in time. They borrowed them, well, her and Ciena. We got a real nice thank you note from Kevin Richards, too. It said Meghada helped them get 'certain pertinent pages suitably copied and independently bound for future reference', whatever that means. I wonder which ones?" Andrew mused as he turned to the first paperclip he'd intended to discuss with Goniff.

Goniff laughed again, thinking of the former officer with such a reputation for being straight-laced and even a little prissy. Seems he'd been right, about that changing more than a little. "Can't begin to imagine, and probably best not to try. Not the same ones you and I would likely be interested in, considering Coura and Ciena and 'im, but that 'e looked through these and didn't just keel over, that's w'at I find a little surprising."

"Yeah, well, these two books are really great! And there's lots more, really neat stuff!" 

His voice lowered and a slightly worried frown came to his face. 

"There's a locked glass case in the library that has some others that - well - " he said with a deep flush.

"That what, Carter?" came a gruff voice from the doorway leading to the stone balcony they were enjoying. Casino grinned at them as he strode forward to join them. "Something I might want to take a good look at next time I'm up that way?"

Carter's eyes grew big, and he shook his head rapidly. 

"No siree! No way, Casino! When Caeide found out I'd even THOUGHT about slipping that lock, she about had a fit! Seems those six books have been around for a whole bunch of years, though they usually are housed at the Grandmother's place at Homeland. She says every generation, the question comes up as to whether they need to be burnt and be done with it. I never even thought about burning a book! It just seems wrong, ya know? But those six? From what she told me, I'd vote for burning, right off!"

Having heard about Andrew's boundless enthusiasm in various directions, books included, that came as a shocker.

Goniff tilted his head, perplexed. "They're THAT off?"

Carter gulped, "oh, yeah. She called them a real nightmare - all mysticism and magic - magic fed by sex and pain and blood and death. I asked her, later, if that kind of stuff - well, if that was a Clan book, ya know? That just didn't seem right, not from anything I've ever heard. But I couldn't figure out why she kept them around if she hated them that much, if they weren't.

"Thought she was going to put her nails right through the table, could hardly get enough breath to tell me "Bloody Hell! NO! Andrew!" Said one of her great-great-greats brought the set back from the Far East a few hundred years ago, not that anyone could ever figure out WHY, not once they got a look at what was inside! See, that's why they haven't burned them; her great-great whatever said there was a foretelling - the time would come when the answer to a real bad problem lay in those books, and they'd be needed, no matter how really gross and bad they were! So, every generation, there's at least three of the Clan who can read that language, and it's supposedly older than Greek or Latin by a long shot, they have to read the books, just so they know what's there! They're at Haven because it was her turn, and she says it's really, really BAD stuff. Said she couldn't wait to grind her way through that last one and get them outta there!"

Casino swallowed, exchanged a long look with Goniff. Well, that wasn't their style either. Like Carter implied, sexy was fine, enthusiastic and inventive was fine, but not any of that other stuff. They'd come far too close to stuff like that, early on, with what they still called 'that neat and tidy affair', and didn't want anything more to do with it!

******  
It was mid-morning, and Meghada was doing some heavy research in Logan's library, having gratefully turned that glass case of books over to the Grandmother for safekeeping, and hadn't seemed inclined to their offer of company at the moment, what with the furious pace of her note taking. 

Goniff and Garrison had escaped the various activities down below, including the exceedingly odd, and to Garrison, quite disturbing and rather incomprehensible conversation between the Grandmother and the seemingly-thin air occupying the seat opposite her. 

There had also been Casino and Chief's edgy back-and-forth - part bickering, part taunting and teasing, with more seeming to be going on under the surface than in the conversation. Oh, and not to mention Actor's wary but fascinated flirtation with woman with the majestic figure, a woman who towered over him by several inches, the one with the amber eyes and streaked blonde and coppery colored hair, the one who'd been introduced as Anzuzia.

Seeking a place without the presence and distraction of others, the two men had ended up taking refuge at a small table set with comfortable chairs on one of the ramparts. 

NO, not THAT rampart! Even in the broad daylight, Garrison felt uncomfortable on the one reputed to be frequented by Millie and Charlie, two of the Castle ghosts. After all, Logan had mentioned that the two didn't always confine their sexual excesses and acrobatics to the night-time hours, not to mention the occasional re-enactment of their thrilling fall to their deaths at the base of the Castle wall, {"talk about coitus interruptus!"} and he just wasn't sure he needed to see any of that. 

As he now explained to Goniff, "not that I'm opposed to sexual excesses and acrobatics, necessarily," ignoring that impudent eye-roll Goniff gave him, "as long as it's all kept within sensible boundaries, of course," (well, this was still Garrison, after all!), "but voyeurism just isn't something that appeals, either with live people or with ghosts." (And no, a few years ago he would not have imagined even being able to THINK that full sentence, much less say it with true sincerity! Well, live and learn.)

Now, after a drink had been shared and the conversation turned to the Castle itself, Craig recounted some of the wild stories Logan had graced him with during a sharing of drinks the evening before - stories about the Castle and some of the situations that had arisen in the past because of those ghosts AND those 'whispers' the entity that was the Castle insisted on delivering to the unwary or overly-adventurous.

"What, you didn't find that last one just a little funny?" he twitted Goniff, who was looking more wistful than amused. HE had thought it funny as hell, even if the subject in question didn't appeal to him personally - still, with THOSE individuals??! How could Goniff NOT have seen the humor in the whole scenario???

Goniff shrugged, scrunching up his face in thought, or maybe embarrassment at being caught out at his introspection, or the failing of his sense of humor.

"Well, it was that, acourse. It's just . . . We've been 'ere w'at, three times now, Craig? Never 'eard even a puff of a w'isper, not even anything that I could make myself pretend was that, not ever." His tone was slightly aggrieved, a slight pout evident on that wide mouth.

Garrison looked him incredulously. "And that makes you, what, in your estimation? Neglected? Slighted??" He should have remembered his pickpocket looked at things in a slightly different way than most would.

Goniff flushed. Well, yes, he HAD been feeling a little slighted somehow. 

He KNEW the castle whispered to Casino; that deep red that came to the safecracker, the rapid change of subject when the general subject came up, that told him that much. For Chief, the betraying signs came in an increased wistfulness behind those calm, stoic eyes. Ever patient, maybe TOO patient, Chiefy was, thinking maybe he didn't have the right to reach out for what he really wanted. Actor had reacted much as Casino had, which was rather surprising; though, come to think of it, those two DID have more in common than they'd like to admit - both with their eyes, their hearts, set on someone they thought impossible, both bottling it up inside, trying to pretend it didn't exist, all that they felt. Dumb, maybe, but maybe what you'd expect from the two of them. Well, at least he and Garrison hadn't been that dense; he could take comfort in that, though he figured they'd had more than a little help in the figuring out of things.

Garrison, now, Goniff wasn't sure whether Craig had heard any whispers; he thought not, but the man was really good at running a con, so maybe there had been, but Craig just wasn't letting on. 

That he found a little annoying too. It didn't seem right, that Castle thingie seeing more with Craig than HE did, promising him things Goniff would have moved heaven and earth to give the ruddy man if he'd only said something out loud, given him a good hint. Of course, he knew there were worlds of things he COULDN'T give Craig, but that didn't mean he wouldn't give it his best shot! There wasn't ANYTHING he wouldn't give Craig, or at least TRY, not if the man really wanted it, not if Goniff could manage to steal, borrow or somehow otherwise arrange things.

But, aside from that, there was that other thing - that he was being left out. That hurt, it did, like the Castle just didn't much like him, not enough even to bother to talk to him, not at all. 

Now he admitted to Craig, "I guess, maybe. I mean, I KNOW it's 'appening, can see it with the others. Why them and not me? W'at did I do?" His eyes were downcast, his cheeks a little pink.

Garrison reached out, his fist turned to one side, tapping Goniff gently under the chin, forcing the pickpocket's eyes to meet his own.

"According to Logan, the Castle whispers of dreams unrealized, hopes unmet, yearnings unfulfilled; it whispers encouragement to reach out and grasp what just might be within your reach if you just TRY. So, tell me, Goniff - you're not as stubborn as the other three, not really, and you're smart enough to KNOW what you want, all the rest, without the Castle pushing you. Tell me - what unrealized dreams, unmet hopes, unfulfilled yearnings do you have? Tell ME - never mind the Castle; I'LL see what I can do."

Goniff blinked rapidly, frowned in thought, blue eyes looking down at the stone beneath his feet, then slowly raising his eyes to look into the green ones waiting. His expression had gone from a slightly hurt pout, to one of serious consideration, and now, to one of growing awareness, ending with a satisfied grin that lit up Garrison's heart.

"Then THAT'S been the problem! Coo, don't know why I didn't think of that, Craig!!!! The Castle ain't likely to be w'ispering to me of any of that sort of thing, now is it??! Ain't a ruddy thing it could be sending me after that I don't pretty much already 'ave!!!"

He threw his ashen blond head back, his laugh of sheer joy echoing off the ramparts. Garrison joined in, though his laugh was lower, one of deep satisfaction mixed with pleasure at that sound from his love - well, one of the two of them, and the one he'd loved the longest, the most intensely, the one who would always come first for him. He knew that was pretty much how it was for Meghada as well, with Goniff coming first in her affections. He thought that was only right, and was well contented with the situation, as he figured they were as well.

Settling back down at the small table, those cushioned chairs welcoming them, Goniff ventured to ask. "And you, Craig? Any night w'ispers I need to know about? Me or 'Gaida? You've never said much."

Garrison shook his head. "No, not since that first visit. Other than the obvious back then, since Logan says the Castle only operates on a personal level - nothing like 'ending the war' or 'feeding the displaced' or anything like that, even what we might want for someone else. Since then, I've had to take the stories on faith. Well, on faith, on that one experience, and the looks on Casino and Actor and Chief's faces. And frankly, I don't want to know what's causing those looks; that's their business, not mine," he said firmly, seeing that look of sly mischief in Goniff's eyes, forestalling any sharing he'd just as soon avoid if possible.

"And like I said, that first visit, the whispers didn't tell me anything I didn't already know I wanted, though at the time, what I thought I probably couldn't have - flying, a way to see we all had a future together . . ." (A long pause) ". . . You."

And that was the truth, and here he was now, all of that firmly in his hands. The flying was in the form of Ian's stable of planes that he'd been given freedom to take out for a spin whenever he felt the need; he'd done that only last week, taking over a run to Canada with Ian going along as co-pilot. It had been a blast, but the urge was gone now, at least temporarily. He'd take another 'dose' when it returned, but it had stopped clambering at him in between times. 

The business, the retrieval jobs, took care of the second, of course, as well as providing their income, along with the home Meghada had built for the whole lot of them. 

And as for the last, well, evidence of that (not that he needed any more evidence, not anymore) was sitting right in front of him, looking at him with eyes far-too-knowing, far-too-caring for him to resist, though tempered with that hint of shyness, that wonderment that simply tore his resolve to ribbons. That ANYONE would look at Craig Garrison like that, especially this man, he'd never imagined even in his wildest, most hopeful dreams.

"Anything left over from that first visit that I need to maybe take care of?" Goniff offered, that shy look turning quickly to something else, tinged with mischief and far more, promising just about anything Garrison could think of, could hope for.

Garrison had intended to make a firm reassuring reply, but something about that look, that faint beginnings of a familiar mischievous grin, made him hesitate to be so quick with a denial.

"Well, the flying's taken care of, and the business took care of a future for the guys. That only leaves you, and there, well, not something unrealized, certainly, but perhaps a little reinforcement mightn't go unappreciated," he admitted, the slow smile on his own face drawing another laugh from his partner. Well, couldn't leave ALL the heavy lifting to the other two, now could he?

"Lunch in a few minutes, I imagine; looks about that time. Per'aps after, you, me, 'Gaida, might think on an afternoon nap? Might just 'it the spot, you know? Thing about naps is, they're w'at you might call flexible - might see a bit of reinforcement tucked in there somewhere, never can tell," Goniff suggested, stretching luxuriously in his chair before getting up to head downstairs, and frankly, Garrison couldn't think of a reason in the world not to fall in with that plan. 

"Then, later tonight, you get the urge for any more flying, we could go see what Millie and Charlie are up to. They did a mite of flying in their day too; acourse, that last landing was a real 'ard one, but I've 'eard ALL last landings pretty well are. Remember thinking that more than once w'en you were off with your buddies working on that freight business. Still, they seem to think it was worth it, whatever, considering they kept at it," Goniff offered blithely, casually dodging that reprimanding slap of Garrison's hand as they passed through the door back into the Castle.

The pickpocket grinned. He'd expected that response, hadn't expected anything different. And besides, last night while Craig had been hashing things over with Logan, he and Andrew Carter had slipped away, up onto those ramparts, and sat through the whole show. Even Andrew's usual chattering had died down rapidly, and the man hadn't said another word til the two of them dashed to the rampart wall, looking down at the two crumpled bodies below. Goniff didn't know about Andrew, but HE was a little relieved to see the two picking themselves up laughing in what could only have been a self-congratulatory manner.

"WOW!" Carter finally breathed, turning to look toward Goniff with considerable awe showing in his bright eyes. 

Goniff nodded in agreement. "No doubt about it, Andrew. That rates at least one 'WOW!', probably a good 'alf-dozen. And that was BEFORE they took the long dive! Don't know about you, but I always prided myself on 'aving a strong back and being limber and such, but I just ain't that limber! Just as well, I suppose. Can't see 'Gaida watching something like that without giggling to pieces, and you might not know it, but she's just not a giggler! And Craig? Blimey, 'e'd most likely have a ruddy 'eart attack, and that's if I tried that move on solid ground and in our own bedroom!"

Andrew was in reluctant agreement. "Yeah. I don't see Caeide and Peter being all that eager, either, and they're usually up for most anything I come up with. Did I ever tell you about the time . . . "

*******  
The next afternoon it rained, hard and heavy, and those inside the Castle gathered in little groups here and there for a little drink, a little conversation. Andrew had put the word out to those he termed 'the guys', though not including Craig Garrison, who made him rather nervous, and who he figured was even more conservative than Newkirk.

No, he hadn't included Logan, either; Logan made him even more nervous, or maybe Carter was just embarrassed because he'd intruded. Well, he thought he had. If he hadn't imagined the whole thing which, with his imagination, could have been, though he really didn't think so. And maybe the whole thing HADN'T been headed where he'd got the feeling it was headed, still . . .

Well, he knew pretty much what a Hippogryph was supposed to look like, and that WAS Logan's supposed 'designation-name', just as 'Dragon' was Meghada's, and he knew that for her it was very much a reality. 

Still, coming up on Logan unseen, (if it indeed HAD been Logan) lounging on his back in the sunshine, closely-clipped golden underbelly glistening in the sun, long legs relaxed in a position he'd never seen ANY horse take for more than a couple of minutes and that only during a relaxing roll in the grass, those majestic wings outstretched, golden and bronze feathers and soft hair being stroked into place by the tall woman Logan had introduced as Anzuzia had made him a little, well, shy. Especially when he realized Logan was really, REALLY enjoying all that stroking, and he had the feeling he was interrupting something that was only going to get more, well, private, when suddenly it WAS Logan, not wearing one stitch of clothes. He hadn't meant to intrude, of course, and had slipped away once he realized that particular stretch of the castle was already bespoken for - at least, once he could make his legs work again. Sure, it was interesting, and he was more than a little curious. But being curious was one thing; it really wasn't an excuse for sticking around once things started getting THAT personal!

So, the little group now gathered included him, Goniff, Casino, Chief, Actor, and of course, Peter. He could have omitted Peter, and maybe he should have, knowing how embarrassing his partner would probably find the whole notion. And he figured Peter would scold him afterwards; he was expecting that. But that would have taken a far stronger will-power than Andrew Carter had to leave Peter out of the mix; in fact, he figured watching Peter's face would be a big part of the fun!

He waited til everyone had had a couple of drinks, then reached down for the small covered basket he had under the table. 

Goniff saw, really was hoping there were scones or maybe even something better in there. Well, a little snack was never out of place, not to his way of thinking.

PETER saw, realized what was probably in there, and started to protest with a loud "no bloody WAY, Andrew!", but choked on that last swallow of whiskey, going into a coughing fit that necessitated Casino pounding him on the back, thus giving Carter time to dump the five objects out onto the table.

"So," Andrew asked with a bright grin and a look of innocence that matched at least one of the better ones Goniff had a tendency to throw out - probably with as much true innocence behind that smile as there usually was with Goniff, too. "I was wondering - does anyone know how these are used? I couldn't find anything in the instruction book in the Trinket Cabinet, but I figure it's gotta be something really neat!"

The men looked at that grin, then at the objects on the table, and then at each other. 

Chief frowned, blinked, then shrugged. No, not a clue. 

Casino thought one of them might look a little familiar, like something he'd seen maybe in one of his speciality mags, but he sure as hell wasn't going to talk about THAT one! It had been way out there, even for him, even for just having around to get the little Limey all pissed off.

Goniff had that blank look, the one that made him look like he was giving an imitation of the village simpleton. Sometimes that honestly meant he was clueless, but not too often, pretty rarely, in fact. More often it meant he could see a rockfall right ahead and had no intention of stepping under it.

Actor's face was a study in serious consideration, which was a real accomplishment since all he wanted to do was burst out laughing. He glanced around, saw no one else was going to speak up, saw that Newkirk was probably not going to strangle even though the man was still bright red and tears flowing down his cheeks from that coughing spell.

"I'm afraid not, Andrew. I've heard about your cabinet of erotic curiosities, of course, but these look quite unlikely. Perhaps it is a matter of 'innocents abroad'?"

Carter frowned in confusion. "What?"

"I mean, these might be parts from some odd bit of machinery, or even a form of primitive art, or a common household implement. Perhaps they were presented to Caeide's ancestors as something quite different than what they truly are, as a joke. After all, it is not unknown for the locals to try and trick a tourist, a visitor, with some wild tale or some other mischief," he offered casually, not daring to let his eyes rest on that third item from the left. If he did, he would totally lose control! One of his mistresses had been particular fond of that little gem.

"You mean, like someone offering a 'tame' horse for the city guy to ride, one that's known to throw anyone who tries?" Chief asked.

"Exactly. Or offering a meal, or even a food item, that by the name sounds innocent enough, but after the meal is consumed, the explanation of ingredients or method of preparation horrifies the one who indulged."

"Oh, like prairie oysters," Carter nodded wisely, now understanding, or thinking he did, anyway. "Or what old Mr. Mellis called casa marzu, or something like that. Yeah, he used to like to serve some of that kinda stuff up to his nieces and nephews when they came to visit. Of course, he never liked them very much to begin with; said they were only hanging around because they wanted him to leave them something in his will. He used to go around chuckling for days about them rushing out behind the barn to throw up! I mean, maggots in the cheese, on purpose??!"

Casino snorted, "or like the time you guys . . . ." 

And on and on it went, getting generally more hilarious as the stories and anecdotes flew around the table and the level in the whiskey bottle dropped. 

They were breaking up the 'meeting', Carter leading the way, already having packed away those five items in his basket. The others filed out the door, but Actor put one hand on Newkirk's shoulder, holding him back. His voice was low, so that only the Englishman could hear, for which Newkirk was most grateful.

"You owe me one. In fact, my friend, you owe me FIVE!" the conman said, finally releasing that grin he'd been suppressing ever since Carter had spread out the contents of that basket.

Newkirk frowned, puzzled, then his brows shot up, his eyes huge. "You mean you DO know . . .? And they aren't just pranks? They're actually . . . !!! Coo!!" His eyes squinched tight and he shook his head.

"So, Actor, do I WANT to know?" he asked with more than a little trepidation. Well, forewarned IS forearmed, and if Andrew ever DID figure things out, it might be wise to have some knowledge himself, but he really would have preferred to avoid expanding his horizons any more than they'd already been.

Actor let the grin grow, and a low laugh rumbled out. "No, I assure you, you do NOT! And if you are wise, you will take steps to find out HE does not find out either!! As Craig is known to say about Casino's literary collection, "there is well-diversified, and there is far TOO well-diversified." In this case, there is inventive, and there is far TOO inventive!"

Newkirk nodded wearily, but definitely in agreement. "I'll see if I can't make those disappear somew'ere after we get back 'ome, someplace 'e's not likely to stumble over them again. Imagine Caeide will agree to that; probably just leave a note of sorts in that bloody cabinet so the Clan can figure it out if they ever go looking. Did anyone else know, do you think?"

Actor hesitated, then have a reassuring clap on Newkirk's shoulder. "I sincerely doubt it; if they did, they would have said something surely."

The truth was, while Actor was very sure Chief and Casino were clueless, pretty much so anyway, he just wasn't sure about Goniff. But he'd gotten no indication the pickpocket was willing to share if he DID have any idea. But, no, surely he didn't. After all, it was only because of Actor's wide travels that HE recognized those items - China, Indonesia, Brazil, Tibet, and, if he remembered correctly, Norway, of all places! Yes, Norway could get quite chilly, but still, the idea really WAS outlandish, to his way of thinking!

Garrison listened as Goniff gave a highly-edited version of that little boys' get-together, and gave a suspicious look. "And that's all there was to it? Somehow, putting you guys together with Newkirk and Carter - I expected something MORE than just 'we sat around and swapped old stories, had a drink or two.'"

Oh there was a lot more to it, including Goniff's huge amusement every time he realized anew that Peter Newkirk, whom he'd known basically all his life, had paired not only with one of the O'Donnell sisters, but the gawky, enthusiastic, and ever-surprising American, Andrew Carter. 

Somehow, that latter just tickled the hell out of him. {"Talk about an odd couple! Though I suppose it's pretty much the same with me and Craig, least that's w'at Newkirk keeps saying. Who would've pictured it, all those years ago on the streets?"}

Goniff gave Craig just a slight smile, "well, that's basically all it was, really. Acourse, Carter did ask our opinion on a thing or two, but nothing to get yer knickers in a twist about. Turns out none of us could be of any 'elp in w'at 'e was asking about anyways. Odd, though, Newkirk seemed just as pleased with us not knowing; odd relationship those two 'ave sometimes, don't you think?"

Garrison narrowed his eyes, looked at Goniff, that slight twitch at the side of that wide expressive mouth, and then snorted, throwing up his hands. "Alright, you're probably right. I'M probably better off not knowing either! And talking about odd relationships, what the hell is going on with Actor and the 'giantess', as Casino insists on calling Anzuzia? And he really should stop calling her that before she takes offense and slaps him across the room! She probably could, you know."

"Think Actor might just 'ave met 'is match, Craig. No, not like 'match made in 'eaven', anything like that. Just someone who can maybe take 'im down a notch or two, in maybe more than one area. Wouldn't that be a sight to see, now? 'Ave to make a proper note in my diary, should that 'appen; maybe even celebrate the date every year, just to remind 'im."

That got the laugh he was going for, but really, he was pretty well right on the mark where Anzuzia and the Italian conman were concerned. 

********  
Actor was confused. Confused, bewildered, appalled - oh, there were any number of words for the emotions that cascaded through his mind now that he'd met and interacted with the majestic Anzuzia. He was complaining whole-heartedly to Garrison now, over a stiff drink - not his first, by any means! He just wasn't used to a woman still being ready and eager for more when he had thoroughly exhausted himself in multiple enthusiastic bouts of love-making.

"And it's not just her! It's this place, Craig. It's not only disorienting, it is exceedingly annoying, I must say." 

"In what way, Actor?" Garrison asked, puzzled at the depth of emotion in the usually even-keeled conman's voice.

"I've heard the stories about the night whispers, even imagined I heard them on our previous visits, though I am sure that is just what it was, my imagination." 

"Don't tell me you're hurt, like Goniff was, that the Castle isn't 'talking' to you?" Garrison asked, incredulously. That really didn't seem like the elegant Italian conman! 

Actor sighed heavily. "No, I'm annoyed that it IS, but not with urgings to reach out for what I 'truly want'. It keeps pointing me in a direction I have no inclination toward! As if anyone but ME should know what I truly want! IT certainly doesn't, not from the nonsense I keep hearing!"

"Oh, then what IS it saying, if you don't mind my asking?" (Well, he figured Actor wanted to discuss this, or he wouldn't have brought it up in the first place.). 

"From what I understand, it is SUPPOSED to encourage you to seek out what you truly want. But for me, it keeps insisting on showing me that what I truly want, have wanted, have worked for since I was but a child . . . ". 

There was silence, and sheer frustration on that handsome face. 

Garrison waited, then finally Actor continued, "it keeps trying to tell me that what I've worked so hard for, have tried to become - that none of that is what I NEED - none of that is what I truly WANT!

"For the Castle to imply I am too weak, too timid to reach out for what I truly want and need - that is one thing, and perhaps would apply to a less determined, less self-knowledgeable person than myself - that would be one thing, something I could brush aside easily. But for it to insist that I am too unaware, too blind to realize what I've worked so hard to achieve was NEVER really what I wanted or needed - that I was so self-deluded as to believe that, merely because I was afraid or perhaps ashamed to admit what I truly longed for - that is simply humiliating! AND it's wrong, totally, absolutely wrong!!" 

And so the story unfolded, the tale lasting long into the night, Craig learning more than he'd ever thought he would about the conman. He learned that Actor had been born a bastard to a woman married to a hardworking but unloving man, born out of a deluded infatuation with the aristocrat who had seen her and decided she would do to lull his boredom while spending time in the fishing village while his carriage was being repaired. The carriage repaired, the man had disappeared, leaving the woman behind, along with a little 'present' outside the small pouch of coins he dropped in her lap on his way out the door.

His mother's husband had been harsh, disdainful, particularly so when it became evident that the child was not of his own flesh - only accepting him in the household since there were no other children (yet) to help with the fishing boat and nets. Once the others started coming, the harshness had continued, the disdain growing, til the boy, now perhaps no longer quite a boy, grew watchful to be sure a rough hand didn't toss him aside into the sea. 

His mother had loved him, but secretly, only when doing so wouldn't bring the harsh words and hands of her husband down on her and the boy both. 

Even she knew their time was running out. It had been she who had encouraged him to leave, to run, to fight to become what she thought he should have been, an aristo himself. He had listened, thinking that need was the source of his yearnings. Now, this entity known as the Castle was telling him he'd been wrong, even from the beginning!

"Now - how do I make it stop? Logan says he does not know, that he has never heard of the Castle taking quite that approach. It is driving me mad, Craig! Why will it not stop whispering such nonsense to me??!!"

Garrison listened, understanding far more about his arrogant conman. Yes, it had to have been a rude awakening, having all that laid out in front of him, night after night, that he had been mistaken in his life's goal. Not that there seemed to be much of an awakening, not on Actor's part; it was obvious the conman was dismissing out of hand anything the Castle was telling him.

He offered tentatively, "perhaps it feels you haven't learned quite everything yet, Actor. Maybe there's some piece you're missing, a piece that would make what it's telling you make sense." 

Actor gave him a disgusted look, "I really can't see what else there could be, Craig! Surely the opinion being expressed - that I've been a total and absolute fool for the majority of my life is quite enough!!" 

Yes, well, you'd think so. They came to no resolution, other than that the brandy had been fine, and the bottle empty far too soon, and they each made their way to their own beds. 

It was in the middle of the wee hours of the morning that they EACH realized what was missing in Actor's understanding. For Craig, it was the soft muttering to one side, not quite distinct enough to understand, much the usual when Goniff talked in his sleep. He'd heard a soft chuckle from Meghada, and she'd whispered in the night, obviously knowing Craig was awake. 

"I believe he is busy elaborating on and relishing plans for the morrow, Craig. At least he was before we went to bed - there were a few speculations regarding tomorrow's menus, at least one practical joke waiting to be played on Casino, a little heart-to-heart talk in mind for Chief, and checking with Logan to see if he can't track down that much-vaunted historical tome Actor was wanting to read but couldn't seem to find in the library. Along with wanting a good view of me in my leathers, maybe having Caeide and me do a dual-shadow dance for his pleasure, and you - well, there was a mention or two of how much he admired the curve of your arse in those new jeans. 

"Ah, a family vacation, together, relishing all that means, each finding what we truly need for a space - this is precisely what we needed, Craig, after the past few adventures we've had." 

He'd whispered something, he wasn't quite sure what, his mind struck by the one word that had stood out - 'family'. And all the rest, it swiftly fell into place. 

"Remind me to have a talk with Actor tomorrow," he whispered, but her slow breathing told him he'd have to take care of any reminding himself - she had already joined Goniff in a deep slumber. He settled down to join them, wondering vaguely if Actor would actually listen, listen and understand and finally accept the truth, the reality. {"Well, if he won't listen to me, maybe the Castle will finally get through to him."}

And by the sheepish expression on Actor's face when Garrison brought up the subject, after he'd suggested a quiet drink, just the two of them, it seemed that the Castle had already gotten the job done. The Castle and Anzuzia together. 

Actor shook his head in rueful acknowledgement, "and there she was, Anzuzia, dressed in the finest of silks, tiara on her head. The surroundings were spectacular, the company made up of only the most distinguished personages, royalty, heads of state, the finest of writers and actors - amazingly enough, many were from centuries past, all I could have dreamed of meeting, conversing with - a gathering past all description. The table stretched into the distance, plates of gold, the finest crystal, the offerings of amazing richness - all true elegance. 

"She smiled at me, Anzuzia, waved her hand gracefully, indicating all that lay before me, around me. "See, my dear - all that you ever wanted, all you decided should be your goal. Much you have, more - even all - is within your reach. All in exchange for just the tinest of - ah, not even a sacrifice, not really. Just narrowing your focus to what really matters - your long-held dreams, setting aside that tiny little distraction." 

"She had waved her hand, most disdainfully, at a small ante-room, much like the Common Room at the Cottages. Indeed, it might have been an exact copy. 

"There, in that small room, sharing a drink, laughing over a game of cards, over a shared reminiscence - - -you were there, Craig. You and Chief and Casino and Goniff. Along with Lynn. And Meghada had just entered, laughing, summoning all to a meal, though nothing like what had been set before me in that palace of elegance. I watched as you all filed through to the kitchen, that simple wooden table set with pottery dishes - a large steaming pan of one of her conglomerations, a bowl of salad made with pickings from the garden, fresh bread and butter. And on the sideboard a simple berry cobbler flanked by a pitcher of sweet cream. 

"There was one seat left vacant, though there was a place setting in position as if by custom, and while they ate, laughed and joked and sometimes spoke of serious things, they would each glance at that empty place and some emotion I could not place would cross their faces, perhaps regret, perhaps sorrow, perhaps frustration - it seemed to shift and vary throughout the meal. 

"Then Goniff said what it would appear they had all been thinking, but not quite saying - "Wish 'e 'adn't decided being a toff was more important than being 'ere. Miss 'im, we do! Annoying as 'ell, sometimes, sure, but Actor was family, you know? " Then Casino, gruff as always, struck a blow as if with a knife to my heart. "Yeah, well, seems Beautiful didn't see it that way. We weren't good enough, way I see it. He was due better than us slobs, that's what he figured. No offense, Lynn." Chief asked very quietly, "you figure he'll ever figure it out, come home?" And you, Craig, just shook your head, perhaps not a negating of that idea, but in patient sorrow. "He's the only one who can figure out what he needs and wants, what is most important, for him, for his future. We can't decide for him, we can only save a place for him, hope he remembers his way home."

Garrison bit back a smile - yes, the Castle had finally gotten the point across - well, maybe. 

"And what did you decide? What choice did you make?" he asked.

Actor, looking rather amused at himself, shook his head as if in annoyance, replied, "I got up from that elegant table, made my bow to Anzuzia, and walked through that doorway, and took my place at that simple wooden table. And Goniff teased, and Casino scolded, Chief just looked satisfied. Lynn wasn't saying much, but I could see tears in her eyes, and you went out of your way to conceal that look of satisfaction. Meghada? She just nodded and told me, "you almost let your dinner get cold, Actor, with all your day-dreaming. Here, hand me your plate, let me fill it for you. I saved the end piece just for you; I know how you like that crusty part when the cheese gets so nice and thick and crunchy." 

"And no more was said about my absence, and the conversation continued, nothing of great importance being said. Nothing being said, but what was felt? Ah, that was of great importance indeed."

How he had not realized, even through the long intervening years, was what he'd truly longed for, what he hadn't had - a family, someone to love him, through good and bad. Not slavishly, but with the give and take of a real family, a soft word, a kindly smile at times, a thud to the head when it was more what was needed. To realize that now, all at the urging of the Castle, was lowering in the extreme

Garrison chuckled, held up his glass in a toast, "to the Castle!" 

And Actor followed suit, albeit with more than a little wry amusement. "Yes, to the Castle."

*********  
As far as Chief was concerned, the Castle might not offer everything he wanted, but it offered a heck of a lot. He had open sky for as far as he could see, both from the stone window of his room and from any number of the balconies and outlooks, except where one of the neighboring mountains intervened. The air was crisp and clean, the clouds shifting from a soft grey to a billowing white, moving over his mind like a soft caress. The company was good, though he was a little disappointed Ian and Jeffrey hadn't been able to make it, though he could understand the introduction to the first niece in the Ames side of the family taking precedence. 

The food and drink - while nowhere as important to him as it was to Goniff, or for that matter, Actor - left him well satisfied. He was getting more than a little quiet amusement at Actor pursuing the majestic Anzuzia, or maybe it was more a matter of him BEING pursued. That Casino was openly scoffing, but secretly pouting a little at being overlooked, that he found kinda funny too. 

Still, those whispers in the night left him with a yearning he had no intention of showing. Wouldn't do him any good even if he did; wasn't like he hadn't tried before. Oh, nothing laid out there flat; he wouldn't let himself do that, really not knowing how Casino would react. It could go okay, with the man just telling him "not interested, kid; just back off," or he could coming out swinging. 

That Casino might feel the same, well, he figured he just couldn't get that lucky, though he'd had hopes, high hopes, in the past. Hell, if Pappy hadn't figured things out by now, he probably never would, so Chief might as well just suck it up and keep his mouth shut. 

He poured himself another drink and silently got ready for bed. Hopefully he'd be able to sleep; otherwise it was going to be a very long night.

Casino growled in frustration, remembering what the night before had been like - long periods of wakefulness, interspersed with fitful sleep, interwoven with whispers coming out of nowhere. 

Well, the hell with the Castle and its opinions, that's what he figured! He had no intention of listening to those damned whispers. Frankly, he thought it was pretty damned rude for it to be whispering to him in the first place! 

Hell, he was a grown man, wasn't he??! He could run his life the way he wanted to; didn't need any help from some big pile of stones! However he wanted to ruin his life, that wasn't anyone else's nevermind! {"Wait!! 'RUIN' my life??' Where the hell did THAT come from??!"}

Anzuzia drifted through the Castle, listening with all her senses. She knew you could learn more that way than by listening to the lies the full-humans told each other, told themselves. There, in the darkness, she let herself reach out, touching the wisps of thoughts, dreams, yearnings that the Castle also felt. 

"Oh, my love, it was generous of you to remain with me, even in this unyielding form, but I do miss you so when I walk these halls," she murmured. Daris had been a part of her soul for so very long, til that blow from a hidden enemy had taken him from her. For him to have made that sacrifice - all his future lives set aside, just to remain here, to become a part of the stone edifice she called home, to become, in truth 'the Castle', to protect and accompany her for the rest of her existence - that had been proof of his love, not that she had ever needed that, not from him - it had been so apparent throughout their time together. 

It had taken time for her to discover how to join him in that realm, and now she spent most of her time with him, discovering new joys, new ways to show their shared love. Still, on occasion, she took on her old form and walked these halls, interacted with those who walked here as well. Daris watched over her even then, and Sweet Goddess Bless him, even laughed and encouraged her to taste every sweet pleasure that came her way. He told her he experienced that right along with her, and truly, many a time she had felt him gliding under her skin, inside her mind, and knew that to be true.

She stopped, reached out one hand to touch the stone wall beside her. Thoughts, gentle though certainly masculine, aching with need both physical and within the heart itself. She 'listened', knew and understood. Nothing had changed since the last time this one had been here, except for a growing hopelessness, the sorrow deeper, the growing acceptance that he would yearn forever, unsatisfied.

Walking on to the next room over, she stopped at a new section of the wall. The thoughts that came to her there filled her with exasperation. {"Such possibilities, if he would only open his eyes. Such stubbornness, it is almost incomprehensible!"}.

Daris chuckled in the back of his mind. {*"Perhaps they BOTH need a glimpse of what is possible, Anzuzia, a touch of at least ONE of the futures that could await them. Perhaps the one will become more daring, the other less stubborn, with a sweet taste of what could be."*}

She paused, a slow smile coming to her face. "Yes, my love, that just might be what is needed."

Chief moved restlessly. The night whispers hadn't arrived tonight, and he wasn't sure if he was happy about that or not. There was no real promise there, and they left a bitter-sweet taste in his mouth afterwards, but still he missed them when they didn't come. He glanced at his watch, then away. The way it was going, this was going to be a very long night.

Then, between one breath and the next . . . 

≈  
He stood with the guys, well, all except Garrison who was a few feet away laughing about something with Kevin Richards. They were all watching the dancers. Some of them - the dancers, the others in the crowd - he knew very well, others were new to him. All accepted him without question, though, and for no better reason than Meghada, her siblings, their parents had done so. It was an odd thing, but one that warmed him inside, knowing he was part of a family, even if it wasn't the one he'd been born to.

A new song was being introduced, last of the three Meghada had prepared for the evening. The song spoke of a bone-deep contentment in a relationship with another, the feeling of gratitude of being given such a gift, the intent to return that gift with equal measure. Michael's deep rich voice complemented the rich sensuality of the words, and something inside him responded. From the smiles on other faces, he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Some of them, he knew, had already experienced such a gift, one he had come to accept he would never know. 

His mouth quirked as he thought {"probably a better song for me would be that one I heard awhile back - 'But Not For Me'. That's more what it looks like, not that 'Just To Be Your Man' Michael's singing."}

And as he listened to the song, the music - as he watched Garrison collect a stunned Goniff in his arms and move onto the dance floor; then, on the next playing, the two pulling Meghada into the dance, he ached with wanting. 

His eyes went without thinking to the laughing dark-haired man he called Pappy. At first that nickname had just been to annoy the pushy safecracker who kept trying to order him around, like he always knew better cause he was older. Later though, it became a manner of address that served to both show and conceal what Chief had come to feel. He tried to find it amusing, how Casino accepted that nickname, but never understood what lay underneath, something far more than brotherly affection. He tried, but somehow 'amused' really wasn't the right word.

{"I wish . . . Maybe . . ."} and he tensed a little with temptation, watching Newkirk and Carter head to the dance floor now, followed quickly by Ian O'Donnell and his Jeffrey. 

Then he sighed and settled into himself again. {"No, Pappy might not slug me here and now if I ask him to dance, but when we're away from the others? Oh, yeah. And it's not like he'd say yes anyway."}

Still, the temptation was strong, to ask Casino to dance, let the chips fall where they may. To finally just pull it all out into the open for the stubborn man to see, to understand what Chief actually felt - had felt for so very long now.

Then, it was too late - another, younger, more daring, more determined person did what Chief had refrained from doing. Meghada's young brother, Douglas, pushed forward, pulling Casino onto the dance floor, catching him by surprise, counting on the shock to give him that little advantage, not letting the man say 'No', not brooking any resistance.

Chief froze with shock, with a wild cascade of emotions tumbling over him.

{"I'll leave, just turn and leave. No one will notice, no one will care. I just can't watch! It should have been me,"} he thought, full of anger at himself, his hesitation.

Then he caught Meghada's eye, that cocked brow as if to say "and are you going to let my little brother just step in like that? Chief! Really??! You are a warrior, not one to back down from a challenge! Is he not WORTH fighting for?"

And looking back at the couple on the dance floor, unsure, Douglas looked squarely at him, winked, and gave a conspiratorial grin, a tiny beckoning jerk of his head. That was all it took. He pushed himself forward, finding himself behind the couple, tapping Douglas firmly on the shoulder. 

"My turn," watching Casino's eyes grow even larger than they already were, a new level of panic swallowing even the thought of resistance, and he wanted to laugh. {"It was this easy? I can't believe it!"}

Seeing the turmoil in those dark eyes, Chief found himself smiling, suddenly at ease, suddenly knowing. "It's alright, you're safe. Don't worry, Pappy. I've got you." 

Those words were familiar somehow, an echo of words Casino had said to him once. That flicker of recognition, then that nervous smile and the response that was just as familiar. 

"Yeah, kid, I know. Just don't drop me, okay?"

The dance ended far too soon, but when it was over, the three found themselves together, drinks in hand. And so it was throughout the evening, every time they could see the skittishness returning, they closed in, each outdoing the other in their 'courting' of the stubborn man who was fighting so hard against what it was now obvious he wanted. 

Until suddenly Chief realized - Casino wasn't fighting anymore. His manner changed from his usual gruff self-assurance to a uncertainty, even a shyness, more suited to a teenage girl at her first real dance being approached by an attractive partner for the first time. {"Finally, Casino!"}

That shyness didn't dissipate on the slow walk back to the Cottages, nor in Casino's room once they arrived, though the uncertainty did. Somehow the balance had shifted, dramatically, shifted and settled into a new reality, and uncertainty, hesitation had no part of that reality.

In the quiet before dawn, Chief stared at ceiling, smiling. The deep breathing beside him came from Casino; on the far side of the safecracker Douglas added his own low tones to the melody. 

He eased himself out of bed, not bothering with clothes, moving to the door to the patio to greet the sun with a low song of appreciation as his grandfather had taught him. He paused to look behind him at the two figures sprawled on the bed, and inhaled, smiling with deep contentment. 

Somehow, the song of praise, of thanks he directed at the dawn's new light had even more meaning now. And after that traditional morning-song, he fully intended to offer up a word or two of thanks to Meghada's Sweet Mother Erdu; he didn't know for sure, but he figured she just might have had something to do with this and there was no harm, only good, in letting her know how grateful he was.  
≈

In the stone walled room at the Castle, the young man sighed, smiled in his sleep, rolled over into a new position, and let his dreams fill his heart.

Casino stared at the stone ceiling, then at the metal sconces on the walls, then back again. He'd tried counting sheep, horses. He'd tried remembering each of the dames he'd bedded in the past year. He'd done everything he could think of, but he was STILL wide awake. Shit, he was NEVER going to get to sleep this way! He was (yawn) never (yawn, yawn) . . .

≈  
The pub was larger by far than before they'd rebuilt it, but even so the place was packed with everyone who'd come to celebrate that Solstice thing Meghada had been going on about. 

He was taking a break, having just finished a quick dash or two round the floor with one of the unattached females there. Nothing serious, just a little fun. He sure as hell didn't intend to take any of them back to his room at the Cottages for a little fun and games afterwards! 

Well, these were all either O'Donnells or friends of the O'Donnells, and he had no intention of casting his net there, even for a night. Too many ways he could find himself stuffed and mounted on the wall, arrow showing on both sides of his head! None of them seemed to fool around just for fun, and they sure as hell didn't do play for pay, and he wasn't interested in anything more than either of those!

Sipping his drink, he watched the dancers, the others standing around doing the same. Some of them he knew very well, others were new to him - same with the music, come to think of it.

A new song was being introduced, another of the several Meghada had prepared for the evening, and he felt himself responding to the music, the words, the intent. {"Damn!"}

The song hit that just-right place, to his way of thinking. It wasn't sappy, corny, not too much anyhow - all that hearts-and-flowers shit that he tended to roll his eyes at. It wasn't even what Old Howie called 'a good old bawdry' - suggestive, yeah, but still something a hell of a lot deeper, something so real it made you almost hurt inside wondering what it'd be like, something like that. 

The words spoke of a bone-deep contentment in a relationship with another, the feeling of gratitude of being given such a gift, the intent to return that gift with equal measure - and the sexual intensity underlying it all didn't hurt either, in Casino's opinion. 

Michael's deep rich voice complemented the rich sensuality of the words, and something inside Casino responded once again, even more than before, enough to give him pause. From the smiles on other faces, he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Some of them, he knew, had already experienced such a gift. 

He shook himself in disgust at that unbidden thought. {"If you want to call it that. Sheesh! A gift - a trap - just different words for being stuck with one woman for too damned long! Never met any dame I'd want to get stuck with, not for more than a few laughs, some horizontal exercise! What the hell do you say to her, day after day? How do you keep pretending to listen to what she's yammering on about? 

{"Naw, you start looking to have someone around for longer than just awhile, better be someone you can count on to have your back, someone you're not gonna be bored outta your skull with every time they open their mouth. I mean, how many times can a man listen to all that shit about their hair, their clothes, what Margie down the street is up to, huh? All those little hints about wanting this, wanting that - a new dress, a ring, a better apartment, maybe a house, even kids. Shit, how does a guy with any balls put up with that??! Naw, just can't see it, not for me. Least I'm smart enough to know it, unlike some guys who just step into the trap and never find a way back out again, poor saps."}

His mind went, unbidden, to all the different episodes of being 'stuck' with someone. When it truly sucked, when he had to watch his back every minute. 

Then, his mind shifted to the times when being stuck in a situation turned out okay, cause he'd been able to count on someone backing his play. The times of talking deep into the night, or just being quiet together, getting through the rough times. {"Sure wasn't any of the dames I've screwed around with, that's for damned sure!"} he thought, taking a rueful look around, picking out the faces of those who HAD been there, the ones who'd helped him get through it all. Well, okay, Meghada fit in there, too, had pulled his ass outta the fire more than once. But wasn't like she was up for grabs, never really had been, and there'd never been a spark between them anyhow. Same went for Lynn Garrison; nice gal, good in a fight, would have your back, alright. He'd had a thought or two, real early on, then shrugged it aside; no sense getting Garrison's back up, and she'd never looked at him with any personal interest other than a brotherly one anyhow. 

But the rest? The ones he could depend on, liked having around for more than just a little while? Yeah, they were all here. Garrison, over there laughing about something or the other. He had to admit it was good seeing the man actually relax, though for some reason there was an increasing tension in those shoulders; looking around for some possible danger, not that that was all that likely, not here, Casino couldn't see any reason for that tinge of nervous apprehension evident in the ex-officer.

Actor was trying to charm Lynn Garrison, and seemed to be doing an alright job of it. Garrison's sister was no pushover, and Casino figured if the conman didn't watch his step he was gonna find himself hogtied and ring-shackled before he knew it. {"Now that would be something to see! The great ladies' man with a ring on his finger and through his nose!"}

Goniff was whispering in Meghada's ear, probably something that would have caused anyone else to blush, but Meghada didn't seem to do much blushing, just smiled a knowing and very-satisfied smile. Not that she didn't seem to LIKE all that Goniff laid out, she sure as hell did that - but seems she left all the blushing and such up to Garrison, and lordy you'd think the man could figure out how to stop doing that! It was embarrassing, ya know??! Man could out-con just about anyone, never turn a hair; could take a bullet and hardly let it show on his face. But let Goniff start his shit, whispering in his ear, even just giving him one of those looks, and you'd think the ex-officer was a just a kid or something as pink as he got sometimes, and that smile he got was just downright sappy! 

His eyes shifted to Chief, and paused there, lingering, til a shift in the atmosphere made him pull his eyes away. He dropped his head back and suppressed a groan as he saw Garrison collect Goniff in his arms and move onto the dance floor.

{"Shoulda known it, them pulling some crazy stunt like that! Well, better here than anywhere else, but still . . .!}

It didn't help any when, on the next playing of the song, he saw the two of them pulling Meghada into the dance, then Peter Newkirk and Andrew Carter taking the floor, followed by Ian O'Donnell and Jeffrey Ames, and then by Actor and Lynn and various others.

He was so busy watching and bemoaning the whole disturbing sight that he didn't see Douglas O'Donnell making his determined way in his direction.

Then, it was too late. Douglas, Meghada's young brother, pushed forward, pulling Casino onto the dance floor, catching him by surprise. That had to be the only reason for his not resisting, the sheer shock of it all. 

His stunned mind whispered to him, incredulous at what was happening. {"Shit! Douglas?? Man, if it had to be anyone, why couldn't it have been . . ."} then refusing to let that thought go any further. He couldn't quite help looking toward the crowd, though, seeing the equal shock and disbelief on Chief's face. {"Naw, not like that would have happened anyway. Can't see the Indian ever doing something like that,"} he thought with the tiny part of his mind that was still functioning.

They circled the room once, then they were back to where they had started, heading around again. Casino was just following along, stumbling in his efforts to keep up with the one leading him in that slow sensuous dance.

Then a familiar voice, familiar but with a note he'd never heard there before, brought him back. 

"My turn," and Casino lifted his eyes to the dark ones staring into his. Any thoughts of resisting faded under that intense gaze, his stomach clenching at what he saw there. He heard Douglas laugh, say something, he never knew exactly what, then new arms enfolded him and he shivered in response. He thought about panicking, tearing himself free and running like hell, at least his mind did. His body - it had other plans, and he found himself following this new lead, relaxing into an embrace that felt like - well, it felt a little like coming home, though with an intimacy he'd only dreamed of in his most hidden dreams.

He was more unsure of himself than he'd ever been, and as if his partner knew, understood that, those eyes smiled at him, and a quiet voice promised him, "it's alright - you're safe. Don't worry, Pappy. I've got you." 

Those words were familiar somehow, and then Casino remembered; he'd said those same words, or something like them, to Chief once. That flicker of recognition, then he gave a low hesitant laugh, and repeated the response Chief had given back then.

"Yeah, kid, I know. Just don't drop me, okay?"

Somehow he knew he WAS safe, and he started to relax, to let himself relish the moment.

The dance ended far too soon, but when it was over, the three of them - Casino, Chief and Douglas - found themselves together, drinks in hand, talking, watching the others, feeling their way in this new togetherness. And so it was, every time Casino found the breathlessness returning and thought to move away, the other two closed in, each outdoing the other in what in anyone else Casino would have called their 'courting'.

He kept trying to drum up some resistance, to make himself scoff at their attentions, the feelings being released on all sides, but he wasn't having much success. Then, it was like a wall came tumbling down inside, and Casino wasn't fighting anymore. Now, other than a little uncertainty, even a little shyness, a little afraid to make a wrong move and somehow push them away, he found any hesitation a thing of the past. 

The slow walk back to the Cottages in each others' company made his senses tingle, and any hesitation was buried in an eager anticipation. 

Early in the morning he roused slightly when Chief left the bed, then again when the chilled body returned to his side. 

"Gonna catch cold doing that, Indian. Don't know what you've got against wearing clothes during that early morning singing you do," he grumbled under his voice, all the while pulling Chief into his own warmth. 

Douglas laughed softly, "you warm him up, Casino. I need to go do my own morning song; be back soon," and the young man slid from under the covers and out the back door to the patio.

"Naked as jaybirds, the pair of you," Casino complained, though enjoying the sight of that sturdy body headed out to greet the day, though not nearly as much as he was enjoying the feel of the rapidly-warming body in his arms.

"Going to have to teach you the morning songs, Pappy. That way you can join in," Chief promised.

"Yeah, that'll be the day, kid. Won't see me freezing my tush off standing around chanting at the sky. Now, maybe another morning song - like the ones the Warden and Goniff get to singing - might just be interested in that, ya know."  
≈

Casino chuckled in his sleep, rolled over and drifted into dreams even warmer than the heavy covers over him.

In the corridor above, Anzuzia nodded with approval at what Daris had whispered, all he had shown those two - so obviously meant for each other, yet insistent on that odd side-stepping dance. Perhaps, now that they could each see what COULD be, they would slow down, stop that foolish dance, and enter into one that would bring them far more joy. She had the feeling it might not take too long, either. It would be interesting when they returned for their next visit, to see what progress had been made.

**********  
All too quickly the week was at an end. It was with more than a little reluctance they packed their bags, loaded the cars hidden away in that misty split at the base of the mountain. One final meal shared, and they made their farewells to Logan and the others and started off.

They drove in tandem for a distance, stopping at a pleasant spot quite near where the Haven crew would head off toward Wales while the Cottages group would continue back to England and eventually Brandonshire. Picnic baskets were pulled out, along with quilts for sitting and lounging on, and they had one last relaxing time together before they went their separate ways.

Finally, the last chicken leg devoured, the last of the jam tarts long gone, it was time to pack things up and head for home. 

Meghada sighed and leaned back on her hands. "Such a lovely time this was! We really should do this far more often."

Caeide nodded in agreement. 

"Aye, sister. A nice simple peaceful little family vacation! And to think our Peter AND your Craig were worrying there might be complications!!"

And the two sisters looked at each other, pure innocence in their eyes, seemingly shocked at the roar of masculine hilarity that had greeted their declaration. Only a slight trembling of their lips betrayed how much they knew just how far amiss that statement had been. 

Well, in their defense, it COULD have been far more complicated than it HAD been. 

Only three piranha had escaped Logan's initial roundup, and Andrew had been snatched back from the water before they'd sampled more than his scent. Goniff had been paying particular attention, especially after he'd seen how often Carter had sneaked off to lay on the verge and gaze longingly down into the moat; had been close enough to snatch the man back when he'd finally given in to temptation and reached out with that net, overbalancing in the process. Well, the Englishman knew Newkirk was busy with some project with the sisters, and Meghada HAD asked him to keep a weather eye on the adventuresome American. It's what he would have wanted someone to do for Craig, if HE'D been up to some mischief, or gone looking for trouble. Not that Garrison was prone to mischief, as such, or chatting up the local wildlife, but looking for trouble? That WAS part of the blessed man's makeup, after all.

And those baby griffins hadn't ventured anywhere close til the group was already across the drawbridge and headed down the path, so no one got caught up in THAT little complication! Well, except for that one that seemed not to be part of the neat little family group, and Logan had taken care to keep it pretty much away from where it might lead to a session of untoward truth-speaking. Though, for some reason, both Casino and Chief had a wall-eyed look about them after they'd found the youngster wandering the hallways; you wouldn't think a few minutes with a thing that size would bring two grown men that close to what looked like sheer panic, would you?

The rampart ghosts hadn't been able to convince anyone to join them in their acrobatics, (or at least no one admitted to doing so, and there had been no fatalities to prove otherwise). Though Carter's casual comment that "I kinda figured when they were talking about Millie and Charlie, that Millie was a girl. Who knew????!" or Goniff's equally casual, "probably short for Milton or Milford or something like that, Carter. Easy to see 'ow the confusion started, though," pointed to some closer contact than Newkirk or Garrison were all that comfortable with.

The Grandmother had taken away that disturbing glass case with those appalling books, much to the relief of Logan and both sisters. And Garrison was pretty sure, if he really tried, he could forget all those conversations he'd overheard, between the Grandmother and the thin air, though she frequently addressed that vacancy as 'my dear Daris'. At least those frequent conversations, and the closeting away of all three O'Donnell women and Anzuzia had kept the Grandmother from casting those speculative looks in HIS direction, or in Goniff's. While neither man wanted to offend the woman, somehow any interaction of a personal nature seemed to offer more potential for trouble than they would prefer. They were pretty sure Meghada would NOT react well!

Anzuzia had tempered what Logan termed 'her usual lustiness', or at least had confined it to Logan, after sampling Actor's charms and finding him not quite to her taste. Actor hadn't even pouted very much about that oversight, for some reason, just focused on the library and the brandy.

The eagles HAD made a try for Goniff's fingers, as they'd been warned might be the case, but that was only because he was investigating that shiny bit of something-or-other that had gotten caught up in the nook they were resting in. Luckily he was quicker than they were, or maybe they had just been teasing him; anyway, as they say, a miss is as good as a mile, or something of that nature. He kept all ten of the fingers he'd arrived with; they kept their shiny bit of treasure - a win-win.

Newkirk had, by sheer diligence and force of will, managed to see that Carter had NOT come away with  
1) an eaglet just ready to leave the nest ("cause then I'd have TWO!" Carter had exclaimed with a gleam in his eyes and a wicked grin as he looked at his partner. Newkirk had flushed a deep red, reaching out to clip Carter on the head with a harshly-whispered, "Bloody 'ELL! Andrew! Thought I told you never to . . ."). No one asked any questions; from the expression on Newkirk's face, it just seemed better not to.  
2) an orphaned baby griffin ("Logan said he was hand raising it, but I figured I could do that too! Maybe it'd be a little embarrassing at first, getting used to everyone having to tell the truth all the time, but maybe I could train it not to count little white lies, ya think?")  
3) whatEVER that scaly thing had been that Carter was chatting up in the courtyard, the thing that looked a lot like a lizard - well, except for the wings and sharp spiny point on the end of its long tail, the upstanding row of bright blue hair down the middle of its head - oh, and the hands or that it walked around on two legs!  
OR  
4) a bowl containing those three piranha that escaped Logan's nets.

The fact that Carter wasn't pouting all that much about any of that made more than a few of them wonder what he HAD managed to come away with without Newkirk's knowledge. They figured they'd find out in due time. 

(Carter, for his part, was enjoying all the conversation, was grateful for it. After all, it kept him from glancing back to his luggage, maybe having someone catch on that he'd come back with more than he'd brought with him. He kinda figured Caeide already knew, or at least suspected, from that amused look she'd given when he'd settled that satchel so carefully in the back of the car, her even making sure nothing else landed on top during the rest of the loading.

(He'd squeezed those two books into the same basket with the odd items from the Trinket Cabinet. That left the satchel he'd brought the books in free to hold that carefully cushioned egg. Logan had given him directions on its care, before and after hatching, once the mom and Carter had brought the issue up with him. Carter could hardly contain his glee! Wow! To think that mini-dragon had been willing to let him take one of her clutch of eggs to raise as his own! Well, Logan has said it was a miniature blue-crested wyvern, but it looked like a dragon to him when he met the mother and she asked if he'd like to foster one of her kits since she had so many this time around. Who knew dragons could mind-speak English??? Or maybe it was that he could understand 'dragon mind-speak'. Anyhow, boy!, this was gonna be fun. Of course, telling Newkirk might be a little tricky, seeing how upset he could get about things sometimes. Just think how upset he'd been about the baby badger Lucy had adopted ! Still, he was sure once Peter SAW the baby wyvern, saw how cute it was, he'd come around!)

There were a few bottles of excellent whiskey in the boot of each car, and Meghada had obtained the loan of a book of folk songs so old not even she could clearly recognize the language - she intended to spend many a pleasant hour deciphering the songs and the music. 

Caeide thought she had lucked out with those decidedly-ancient scrolls on horse-breeding, along with one that had probably influenced Millie and Charlie more than a little. She'd told Peter and Andrew about the first set but was holding the second back as a surprise. If she was guessing right about Andrew and that satchel, it wouldn't be the ONLY surprise from this lovely little vacation, probably not even the most explosive, but still an amusing diversion.

Yes, it really had been a delightful time, everyone had to admit. Maybe they WOULD do this again!


End file.
